Some high production inkjet printers utilize very large off-axis ink supplies. Each supply container may hold several liters of ink. Such large ink supplies present special challenges in the development of closure and connection systems that combine a secure closure with a large ink fill port and still provide a reasonable degree of ease and reliability when installing the container at the printer supply station.